1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet sealing ring adapter assembly and more particularly pertains to coupling toilets within four inch sewer pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet bowl mounting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet bowl mounting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of mounting toilets upon sewer pipes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countries objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,890 to Dismore a toilet bowl sealing assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,308 to Handal discloses a toilet sealing ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,590 to Papp discloses an adjustable floor drain apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,139 to Stokes discloses a mounting ring assembly for a toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,761 to Harbeke discloses a method of using a toilet-flange cast-in mount.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,451 to Piskula discloses a floor drain plate assembly.
In this respect, the toilet sealing ring adapter assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concept and designs of the prior ark and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling toilets within four inch sewer pipes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toilet sealing ring adapter assembly which can be used for coupling toilets within four inch sewer pipes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.